All is Fair In Love and War
by crazy-wild-and-free
Summary: Bella returns to everything she left five years ago. But, she's not the same person she use to be. And, she's not alone. Who's Libby? And, why is Bella suddenly back in Forks after all these years? Well, as it turns out supernatural beings aren't the only threats Bella has to deal with.
1. Prologue

Another idea my muse gave me. I must say, this is definitely very different than my usual stories.

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing related to Twilight. I only own the plot and the OC's that pop up in the story!_

* * *

**Prologue**

Everyone has their secrets, right?

Some have secrets that can destroy lives and relationships. Like affairs and just plain old cheating on a boyfriend or girlfriend.

Some have secrets that can embarrass for life. Like an old embarrassing childhood memory that's been suppressed for as long as possible.

Then...there's me. The one with the secret that could kill. The fact that I've kept it this long...it's quite stupid on my part, but what's done is done. I can't think about the past. Only the present and future.

And, the present and future will be different. I will stop running and I'll prepare myself for the possibilities of my past catching up with me.

_**I'm going home.**_

I'm going home to the place I feel the safest.

I'm going home to all the ones that love me.

I'm going home to the ones that I regret leaving and that I love in return.

I'm going home to...**_him._** Well, if he'll have me. For all I know he could've imprinted. Or even without imprinting he could've moved on.

It's surely not going to rainbows and unicorns. I have a lot to make up for. I fully plan on doing so, too. Maybe having Libby by my side will help make it easier to prove to everyone that I've changed. That I'm not who I use to be. That I actually value my life with every fiber in my being now. That I've realized where I belong now.

_**Home.**_

The place where my past is just that...my past.

However, if and when it does catch up with me, like I know it will sooner or later, I will be ready to fight this time.

And, if I have to...I'll fight dirty.

After all, what's that one saying?

Oh, yeah...

_**All Is Fair In Love and War.**_

Come find us now you SOB!

_**I. Dare. You.**_

* * *

So, what are your thoughts? Review and let me know, please?!


	2. There's No Place Like Home

_Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I really hope you like this story!_

_Just a heads up, in a way this chapter is just a filler/explanation chapter. More characters and interaction will come next chapter. But, for now, enjoy this short and basic look into the life of Bella from the past five years._

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Twilight. I only own the plot and the OC's that pop up in the story!_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a usual rainy day in Forks. The sun was hidden by clouds and water flew over the car like a momentary wet blanket as I drove through deep puddles doing the speed limit. A big smile had found its place on my face, for the time being, as I took in the familiar surroundings of the town I had once called home years ago.

It was a great feeling to finally be back in Forks after just a little over five years. I never realized how much I had actually missed Forks until I had passed the "Welcome to Forks" sign and so many feelings and memories came back to me. It really was great to be back.

I only wished that I could have returned sooner. But, unfortunately, that wasn't possible. I couldn't return too soon or the risk of being found would have been larger. And, I could not afford to let that happen. There was way too much riding on my decisions these days. They had to be as right as possible or else they'd cost me dearly.

It was a huge relief when just a few days ago, I finally got the go ahead from Alice that I could return to Forks. For now, she couldn't see anything bad happening. So, she thought it'd be okay for me to return like I had so badly wanted to literally for years now.

She told me that if she saw anything change that she'd let me know immediately so that I could take the proper cautions and actions. I was so grateful that after Edward and I decided to part ways, mutually...and after I did something that changed my life forever...that Alice still considered me her sister and helped me out the past five years.

Even Rosalie did. More so than ever. If the situation had been different I would have been so confused by her sudden like for me. But, I knew exactly why she did and what caused it. She always wanted kids of her own. So, therefore, when I was in said position, Rosalie had jumped at the chance to help me out with any and everything that I needed. The friendship and sister-like understanding between Rosalie and I started the day that I confided in her about what I had done and the result of it.

One night, after Edward and I got into a fight, about the usual thing...or should I say person we always fought about, I made the mistake of going to a dorm party and I drunkenly cheated on him. As a result of my drunken mistake, I ended up getting pregnant. I was an emotional wreck when I found out about two months later that I was pregnant and the only one I knew that I could talk to and confide about the situation was Rosalie.

When I told her and explained everything, literally leaving nothing out, she was disappointed about what I did to Edward, but that's as far as it went. Other than the initial disappointment, she was full of happiness. Especially happiness about the fact that I came to her for help instead of going to someone else. She also even admitted that she always thought I had chosen the wrong monster as she put it and, at times, so did I. I didn't even try and argue with her because I knew she was right.

After we got the fight and me cheating explanation out of the way, it was on to the fact that I was pregnant. Rosalie asked me what I was going to do and I told her that I was going to keep the baby. There was no way I'd give the baby up for abortion or adoption. I was going to be a mom and nothing would change that now. My answer caused Rosalie to admit to me that she never actually hated me like she made everyone think she did. She just didn't agree with me wanting to become a vampire so badly.

After which, I confided in her that lately Edward and I had been fighting a lot because I had been considering ending things because I no longer wanted to become a vampire anymore. I wanted to live. I wanted to go back to Forks. I wanted to do anything and everything that I had to in order to make things right. I wanted so desperately to make things right with the one person who was the main reason why I was on the path to changing my mind, again, but permanently this time, in the first place.

Ever since leaving Forks and _**him** _behind, I couldn't stop thinking about him. I tried to, by convincing myself I had made the right choice choosing Edward, but I just couldn't. I realized just how much I truly regretted my choice with each and every passing day. Don't get me wrong, I love Edward and always will. But, I also love Jacob. And, unfortunately, I realized too late that it was Jacob that I loved more...not Edward. As much as it pains me to admit...it's the truth.

I took getting pregnant, no matter how it happened, as a sign from God that I honestly did want to live without a doubt. To me it was a sign that I was correct in realizing that I made the wrong choice. Not only was the fact that I was pregnant proof that I made the wrong choice...when I got pregnant, I found that I was bummed that it wasn't by...well, Jacob. As weird as that may sound. The vision I had that day on the mountain about our kids was always on my mind. It only added to the fact that I just knew I had made the wrong choices back then.

But, even with the hint of regret in me, I wouldn't change it for the world. If I hadn't gotten pregnant when I did, I don't know where I'd be right now. But, I did. Also, if I hadn't made the decisions I made then, I wouldn't have gotten to do all the things I did. Most of all, I wouldn't have Libby. The thought alone made me shiver.

And, so, here I am now returning to my home...still human...and the mother of a beautiful four year old daughter.

With a smile, I adjusted the rearview mirror and glanced back at my daughter's sleeping form in her car seat. She was beautiful. She reminded me of me when I was her age. From her flowing brown hair to her beautiful brown eyes to her pale complexion, she was almost exactly a carbon copy of me from my younger days. I couldn't be happier that she took on my looks and not her dads. It was such a relief not to have to look at her and always remember him. I was very lucky to have her.

Soon, so would everyone else. It wouldn't be long now before everyone in Forks as well as La Push knew that I was back. And, that I wasn't alone. As of now, the only ones who knew about Libby were Charlie, Sue, and Billy.

Charlie was the first to find out. When I was about four months pregnant and had finally separated and was easily granted an annulment from my marriage with Edward, I called and told Charlie. I told him pretty much everything. Everything from Edward and I splitting up to me having a kid out of wedlock. At first, he was taken back and wasn't sure how to take the news about me being with child and all, but soon enough he came around. It wasn't the ideal situation for either of us, but he was happy to be getting his first grandchild out of it. And, of course, I was getting an amazing daughter out of it, whether I thought the time was right or not.

Sue found out second. Apparently, while I was gone Charlie and Sue had gotten together and had a really strong and steady relationship going. Charlie asked me if he could tell her the night he proposed to her because he didn't want there to be any secrets between him and Sue. Who was I to say no? I mean, she was about to be my stepmother and also my baby's other grandmother by marriage. Turns out the no secrets thing ended up going both ways, too. I got a call the very next day, Charlie said he told Sue about me and the baby and that he was going to be a grandfather and by marriage Sue was pretty much going to be a grandmother, in a way. After Sue said yes to the proposal, Sue was allowed Sue to tell Charlie about the wolves. They got married not long after that. I was bummed that I couldn't attend the wedding, but I was on bed rest since I was about seven months pregnant with Libby at the time and there were some unfortunate complications. But, everything turned out okay in the end.

Billy was the third one to find out. He and Charlie were at the house watching a game and drinking beers together the night I had Libby. I called Charlie to tell him the good news after I had Libby through an emergency C-Section. He was so delighted to hear that he was officially a grandfather that he had forgotten two things. One, I asked him to keep quiet about it. Two, that Billy was there. Therefore, he ended up revealing the situation to Billy when he yelled out a very loud, "I'm a grandfather!" It didn't take a genius for Billy to put two and two together.

I had made all three of them promise not to breathe a word about Libby to anyone else. I wanted to be the one to tell everyone about her when the time came. The time had now come. I was going home. Finally. I did, however, allow Billy and Sue to let the pack know that I was still human, and that everything was good...away from Charlie, of course. He may have known about the pack now, but he still wasn't aware of the fact that the Cullen's were vampires. Oh, and the whole, I was married to one for a while...kind of. We never consummated it, so I don't know if it was honestly a true marriage or not. But, still, either way. I wasn't ready for Charlie to know _everything_ yet. Quite frankly, if I had it my way...he'd never find out about my association with vampires.

But, that wasn't something to worry about just yet.

For now, it was me worrying about how the pack and everyone else would react to Libby and the fact that I hadn't told them about her until now. I had my reasons. I wasn't ready to give them just yet, but one day I would. When I had no choice, I would. And, I just know one day I won't have a choice. I can run, but I can't hide forever. It's just a matter of time. I just hope it's a long time. But, knowing my luck it'll probably be sooner rather than later. Yep, just my luck.

But, again that's not something for me to worry about just yet.

Pulling into my old driveway, I turned off the car, and just sat there for a few minutes. I looked around taking in the old surroundings of my old home...and now new home again for a while. It still looked the same, and for that I was grateful. Change isn't always good. Or at least, not many people like too much change. So, to come back home and find everything the same...it was a relief.

I was slightly nervous to go inside. This would be the first time Charlie was meeting his granddaughter. I mean, of course, he'd talked to her before. I made sure that we had kept in touch with him at least two to three times a week as long as I could. He always wondered why I couldn't come see him and let him meet his granddaughter, but I couldn't tell him the real reason why. So, talking to her for an hour or two a couple days a week had to be enough.

It was wrong and yet also right of me to do. I did what I had to do, and that's all I know. I'm sure that now that I was back, my truth would be revealed soon enough. But, I would hold off on it for as long as I could. Honestly, the truth scared me half to death. I wanted nothing more than to change the past and keep myself from having to go through what I went through. But, if I did that, then I wouldn't have Libby. So, more so than anything, I was going to have to face the truth sooner or later and I'd have to push the regret to the back of my mind because I refused to have any regret of choosing to keep Libby.

"Holy crow!" I exclaimed as I was stolen from my thoughts by a knock on my window followed by a squeal.

I looked to my left, out the window, and smiled not being able to stop my own squeal. "Emily!" I squealed throwing the door open.

Usually, I wasn't the hugging type, but I couldn't stop myself from throwing my arms around her. It was great to see her again after all these years.

"I can't believe you're back! It's been so long," she stated returning the excited hug.

"I know," I sighed pulling away from her. "But, I'm back now. And, I'm hoping to be back for good."

The good side of her face turned into an even bigger smile. "I'm so happy to hear that."

I nodded and smiled back. "I'm so happy to say that." I really and truly was.

"You arrived just in time," Emily said suddenly.

I raised an eyebrow and asked curiously, "What do you mean?"

"We're having a get together dinner here tonight. And, you know the pack and how they eat. More hands in the kitchen would be great," she explained.

"Oh, of course. Let me just get Libby," I said.

"Libby?"

Oh, right. She didn't know about Libby either. Until now.

I nodded my head and smiled at her before turning and walking to the back door, pulling it open. "Baby, we're here," I said shaking her awake gently.

She twisted in her car seat and mumbled a quiet, "No, mommy. Me asleep."

I laughed and shook my head, unbuckling her, and picking her up. "There's someone I want you to meet, sweetie," I said causing her head to shoot up.

Unlike most four years olds, Libby was a people person. She loved meeting new people. And, once she got comfortable around said new person...well, let's just say, no one has ever wished for quiet more.

"Meet who?" she asked suddenly wide awake.

I turned towards Emily. "Libby, this is my friend, Emily. Emily, I would like you to meet, Libby," I introduced them. "My daughter," I added after a moment.

Emily's eyes widened in shock for a moment before she smiled brightly once again. "You have a daughter," she said in a hushed whisper.

I could tell she was still trying to take in the new news she'd just received.

"Hi," Libby smiled at her.

"It's nice to meet you, Libby," Emily smiled back at her.

"What happened to you?" Libby asked, looking at the scarred half of Emily's face.

Being her usual four year old self she was a very curious kids.

I could see Emily tense up a bit, but she didn't make any effort to answer. I'm sure it made her uncomfortable. Especially coming out of a four year olds mouth.

"That looks so cool," Libby followed up, causing Emily to breath a breath of relief. "You're really pretty," she complimented moments later.

Libby was officially in her, "I'm awake now and I will talk everybody's heads off," mode.

Emily blushed, then, and looked at me with a curious expression.

"She loves meeting new people and she's not afraid to say what she's thinking. You know, it's like a four year old thing," I explained with a shrug.

Emily nodded in understanding. "We should go inside. I'm sure Charlie would love to see Libby," she said after a moment.

"Okay."

"Oh, and I'm sure Libby would like to meet Alana," Emily spoke suggestively with a twinkle in her eyes.

Now it was my turn.

"Alana?"

"My daughter," Emily said proudly.

"Really? A little late, but I'm so happy for you!" I exclaimed, giving her a half hug seeing as if Libby was taking up the other arm.

We pulled apart a few seconds later.

"Thank you. And, likewise," she said nodding towards Libby.

I nodded with the same smile that refused to leave just yet on my face still.

"She's about Libby's age," Emily informed me. "I have a feeling they'll become friends right away."

"Oh, no doubt," I agreed with her.

"Yay! A new friend!" Libby exclaimed practically jumping from my arms and making her way to the house.

"Wait up, Libby! She's not going anywhere," I called after her.

I slammed the car door shut and laughed along with Emily as we followed Libby's path into the house.

It really was great to be home.

* * *

Alright, so there's chapter 1! I wouldn't say it's the best. But, it's something. And, for the most part, I'm happy with it.

What are your thoughts? Review, please and thank you!

Next chapter; The get together dinner. And, of course, everyone else will meet Libby for the first time.


	3. That's Libby For You

_****__Thanks for the revie__****__ws, favorites, and follows!_

_****__So, this chapter turned out shorter than I'd hoped it would. __****__But, despite that fact, I do hope that you enjoy this chapter!_

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Twilight. I only own the plot and the OC's that pop up in the story!_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I was just slightly nervous and anxious as Emily and I walked up the porch steps, side by side. This would be the first time in five or so years that I had actually seen everyone. I mean, I kept in touch frequently with phone calls, but that's as far as it'd gone. Before now, I couldn't take any chances by coming home. It was too risky. But, now it seemed that everything was calmed down enough, which is why I was actually here instead of calling this time.

"Granpa Charlie! Libby here!" I heard Libby announce herself, in third person, the moment she stepped foot into the house.

Emily and I both laughed.

"She sure is one of a kind, isn't she?" Emily asked looking at me with an amused expression on her face.

I nodded my head. "Oh, yes. She definitely is."

"It me!" Libby exclaimed, taking Charlie off guard when he walked into the foyer, by running and jumping into his arms.

Yet again, Emily and I got a laugh out of Libby's actions. Charlie finally processed what had just happened a few moments later and started to laugh along with Emily and I.

"Nice meet you for real," Libby smiled kissing Charlie's cheek.

"It's nice to meet you, too, finally," he replied, grinning widely at her.

"Where Alana?" Libby asked already switching thoughts.

She was currently in that phase where her attention span was all over the place and she never payed any attention to one thing or one person for too long.

"She's probably coloring in the kitchen," Emily answered. "Here, I'll take you to meet her," Emily offered, reaching out one of her hands.

Libby squirmed out of Charlie's arms and took hold of Emily's hand. "Okay."

Once Emily led Libby down the hall to the kitchen, it was just me and Charlie.

"Hi, dad," I smiled at him.

"It's good to see you again," he replied, taking me by surprise when he hugged me tightly.

Neither of us had ever been all for hugging. But, I guess given the circumstances we both were willing to make an exception. After all, it'd been five years since we'd last actually seen one another.

"I'm glad you're home," he said when we pulled apart.

I nodded in agreement. "I'm glad to be home," I told him honestly.

"Libby's a hyper one, isn't she?" Charlie chuckled.

I shook my head and laughed. "She is," I confirmed. "And, this is her without caffeine."

Charlie looked taken back for a moment before replying, "Oh, wow."

"Yep," I said pointedly. "So, make sure that there's no caffeine for her," I told him sternly, but keeping a hint of amusement in my tone of voice and eyes.

"Noted."

"So, where's Sue?" I asked noticing that she wasn't around.

"She went to the store with Seth and Leah to get extra food," he answered.

"Of course, those appetites of theirs," I laughed.

A moment of awkward silence.

"So, how's married life been treating you?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"It's been good."

I smiled. "Well, that's good."

I didn't even want to think about his last marriage. So, it was a good thing that this one was better. And, that's all I really needed to know or even begin to think about.

"Mommy!" Libby called out running out of the kitchen with a piece of paper in hand.

"What is it, sweetie?" I asked, kneeling down to her level.

"Look what I color," she beamed handing me the paper.

I smiled upon seeing the picture with pretty, colorful scribbles all over.

"It Scooby!" she exclaimed.

"I can see that."

She took the paper back from me and turned to look up at Charlie. "Here, this for you," she smiled holding it up to him.

"Well, thank you, Libby," he smiled taking it from her.

"You're welcome," she replied before taking back off towards the kitchen.

"She's a good kid," he noted.

I was gleaming with happy pride as I shook my head and agreed, "She sure is. I couldn't have asked for anyone better."

And, that was the complete truth.

Before either of us could say anything else, the front door opened behind me. Sue, Seth, and Leah entered the house all carrying a few or more grocery bags in their hands.

"Here, let me take those," Charlie offered immediately stepping forward and taking the bags out of Sue's hands.

Sue's face lit up when she saw me standing there. "Bella," she smiled brightly taking a step forward and pulling me into a hug. "It'd so good to see you."

"You, too, Sue," I replied.

I suddenly jumped back when I heard something hit the floor. I looked behind Sue to see that Seth had dropped the grocery bags he was holding. I really hoped that there wasn't anything squish-able or breakable in that bag.

Sue barely got out of the way before Seth stepped forward and pulled me into a hug. I squealed as he picked me up and spun me around carelessly. If he wasn't careful, I'd probably end up on the ground along with the groceries. And, I'd definitely end up being breakable depending on how hard and in what position I landed in.

"Seth!" Sue scolded causing him to place me back on the ground. "You're lucky nothing breakable was in those bags.

"Sorry, mom," Seth apologized.

"I'm sure you are. Now pick up this mess and bring it into the kitchen or you can eat last," she said turning and walking towards the kitchen herself.

At that last part, Seth was quick to bend down and pick up the scattered groceries, following Sue into the kitchen.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"Not funny!" Seth called behind him.

Still laughing, I replied, "I beg to differ!"

"Mommy!" Libby's voice carried from the kitchen.

"Libby!" I replied, mockingly, walking into the kitchen.

"This one for you," Libby smiled brightly, holding out another colored picture from me.

I reached out and took it from her. "Well, thank you, sweetie," I said looking down to see a picture of the Mystery Machine with so many colors all over it. "It's very pretty."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Mommy?" I heard someone say and turned my head to find both Leah and Seth looking at me with wide eyes.

I smiled a nervous smile and nodded. "Yep, you heard right." I looked down at Libby who was looking up at me and then to Seth and Leah and back to me. "Libby, I'd like you to meet Seth and Leah. Seth, Leah, this is my daughter Libby," I introduced them.

There was a moment of silence before Seth broke it.

"Not only do I have another sister, but I've got a niece now, too!"

I laughed at his reaction seeing as if it wasn't one I was expecting, which it honestly wasn't.

"You sure do," I laughed.

"This is great!"

I was happy about how Seth reacted.

And, Libby seemed to take to him very well, too, because the next thing I knew I was laughing at the sight of Seth sitting at the table with Libby and Alana coloring. There's nothing like the sight of a shape shifting wolf coloring with two four year old girls. It was truly a one of a kind, hilarious sight to see.

However, Leah's reaction was opposite of Seth's. She didn't look angry or anything she just looked...I'm not sure how I'd describe it...sad, maybe. I don't know. That's not the Leah I was use to seeing, so it was hard to actually pin point just what she was feeling. It was made slightly easier to decipher, though, when surprisingly Leah gave me a small smile before circling around and sitting down on the other side of Libby at the kitchen table.

I surely wasn't expecting that either.

After a few moments of just standing there, I pushed aside my surprise, which had brought up quite a few questions for me, and I went about helping Emily and Sue making dinner. I was quick to get back into the hang of helping them in the kitchen and before long it was like old times again.

Libby, Alana, Seth, and Leah were all at the table coloring. Emily, Sue, and I were walking around the kitchen getting everything needed for dinner and getting it ready. Even Charlie was still in the kitchen helping when Sue asked him to. Apparently, a lot had changed since I'd been gone.

It was like everyone was one big family.

And, I was so happy and grateful to be a part of it.

**~AIFILAW~**

It was about half an hour later when the phone rang. Charlie was standing near it so he answered it. Moments later, he handed it to Emily saying that it was Sam. Although, I hadn't felt so anxious and nervous when Emily first mentioned that everyone would be here for dinner, now it was setting in. The nervous and anxiousness definitely settled in when Emily got off the phone and announced that everyone else was on their way now and that they would be here in the next few minutes or so.

I'll admit that my next move was out of sudden panic and slight cowardness. I quickly excused myself saying that I wanted to get all of mine and Libby's bags in and up to my room before the sun went down. Seth offered to help me, but I brushed it off with a "Thanks for the offer, but you just stay and color." It took everything I had in me to keep a straight face as I said that.

It took me about three trips, back and forth from the car, before I had all of our bags inside and in my room. Still feeling the nervous, anxious, panicky feeling, I decided to just go ahead and unpack in hopes that it would distract me long enough to calm down. In a way, it did just that.

I don't know how long it took me to unpack, but by time I was done, I could hear more familiar voices downstairs.

They were here.

Which meant _he_ was here, too, now.

"Okay, Bella. Just put on your big girl panties and woman up," I told myself. "You can do this!"

I took a deep breath before opening my bedroom door and walking out shutting it behind me.

"You're Jacob?" I heard Libby ask as I was coming back down the stairs and I froze immediately.

"Yes, I am."

"You're _the _one."

"The one what?"

I had to grab onto the banister tightly to keep myself up right as I heard Jacob's voice for the first time in what felt like an eternity. The sound of his voice brought back so many memories and regrets. It was all I could do, gripping the banister, to not succumb to the sudden emotions that overwhelmed me.

"The one who mommy always calls out for in her sleep."

I chose right then, the moment the words came out of Libby's mouth, to step into the living room without an escape plan.

"Mommy?"

Oh god. Jacob knew now that I'd never forgotten him. And, even worse, that I called out for him just about every night. It was too late now to turn and run away, so I was forced to put on my big girl panties and come face to face with what I left behind, stupidly, all those years ago and have regretted immensely ever since.

Almost instantly, as I stepped into the living room, silence swept over the room.

My own breath caught in my throat as tunnel vision took over and no one else existed in that moment, but one person in particular. For the first time in almost five years, I was staring straight into the eyes of, for lack of better description, the one that I let get away. The only and one, my best friend, my sun...Jacob Black.

* * *

Umm, so, yeah, I really did just end it there.

What are your thoughts? Review, please and thank you!

Next chapter; A call from the Cullen's and some more of the last five years is revealed. Oh, and who knows...maybe even some Jacob/Bella solo catch up time?


	4. Everything

_****__Thank you for the revie__****__ws, favorites, and follows! Glad to know that you are all enjoying this story so much!_

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Twilight. I only own the plot and the OC's that pop up in the story!_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

No, Bella. You can do this. Don't run away. If you do, you'll make yourself look stupid. Besides, it's about time you stop running from all of your problems. Use this as practice for when your biggest problem finally comes back around.

Practice makes perfect, right? Yes, yes it does.

Alright, deep breaths. You can do this. It's just Jacob. Oh, yeah, and the rest of the pack. Surely they don't all hate you, right? I mean, Seth sure doesn't. And, Leah, well...she didn't try to kill me or anything for leaving when she first saw me, so that's a good thing. Or maybe she just didn't do anything because there were witnesses around? Oh, god. What if the rest of the pack didn't react as happily as Seth did.

Better yet, how was Jacob going to react? Well, other than looking at me right now like he just saw a ghost. Please, don't let him hate me. I know I left, stupidly left. But, I'm back now. I just hope he won't hate me and that after I tell him everything...well, I'll start of slow with the spilling my guts. But, hopefully after he knows everything he'll understand why I stayed away for as long as I did, and he'll forgive me in time.

Also, I'm planning on staying here for as long as I can. Unless, my past catches up with me faster than I expect it to. No, no. Not even then. I'll be sticking around for a very long time, even then. I'm done running from any and everything. It's about time that I took my life back. I would no longer be running scared.

Plus, Libby deserves to have a normal life, too. A normal life where we're not running from city to city trying to hide. No, I want a normal life for my daughter where she doesn't have to be scared any longer. It's not fair that her first four years were somewhat stolen from her. From me. From both of us. It's just so unfair. But, I'm going to change that. Starting right here, right now. I would build us a great life. One that neither of us would ever regret.

I was suddenly brought back to reality by Libby's voice.

I looked at her to see her looking back and forth from me and Jacob. Her eyes landed on mine, and she gave me an innocent smile. "Oops. I say somethin' I should not?" she asked me.

I smiled back at her and shook my head. "It's fine, Libby," I assured her.

Libby smiled brightly now. "Okay."

"Why don't you go wash up for dinner?" I said, my eyes going back to Jacob. "Your stools up there already."

"Alrighty, mommy," Libby replied, running past me, and out of the room.

I could hear my dad, Sue, Emily, and Sam's voices in kitchen along with Alana's, so I knew that I was now all alone with just about every member of the packs eyes on me. Oh, gosh. This was sort of awkward. But, more nerve wracking than anything. What should I say? Should I speak first? Should I wait for one of them to say something first? Oh, the possibilities.

Up until one of them spoke first, Jacob and I had kept eye contact, not once breaking it.

"So, you're actually human?" It was more of an observation than a question.

I turned my head towards the person who spoke first. Embry.

"Yeah, I am. Why are you so surprised?" I asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders, and answered honestly, "Couldn't be too sure."

"You could have easily been lying," Quil added on.

Alright, so, yeah that was true. I could have been lying. But, I wasn't. Then again, I can't be mad or anything about them thinking that I could have been lying about still being human because they had no way of truly knowing if I was telling the truth or not. They only had my word to go on. And, quite frankly, my word wasn't exactly the best thing to go on back then.

"I told Sue and Billy that they could tell all of you that I was alive and doing okay," I said, looking around the room at all of them.

"Again, you could have been lying. You were pretty good at that when it came to your precious leeches," Paul, always the one to never sugar coat anything, said.

I was silent for a moment, before sighing, "Alright, I sort of deserved that."

Paul nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, sort of."

"Maybe it would've been more believable if I had said that I wasn't with Edward anymore," I said quietly, knowing that they could all hear me, anyways.

"More than likely," they all agreed.

The room fell into an awkward silence again, before it was broken again...by Jacob.

I froze again, and my breath caught in my throat.

"So, you have a daughter?"

Oh, god.

Alright, time to face the music.

But, before I could say anything back, my phone rang.

Oh, thank god!

I didn't realize until I heard the phone ring just how freaked out I was about finally talking to Jacob after all these years. I let out a sigh of relief, that I hoped had gone unnoticed, but probably hadn't.

Saved by the phone! Thank you God!

I knew I'd have to face Jacob sooner or later for real, whether I was up for it or not, but I'm sure it'd be so much easier and less nerve wracking to talk to him if we were alone. The pack being there and hearing everything that we said to each other would only freak me out more. And, that's truly the last thing I need right about now.

I pulled the phone out and looked down at the screen. I smiled. She may not be able to see me when the pack is around, but she truly has excellent timing.

"I'm sorry. I really need to answer this call," I said quickly, before turning and making a beeline for the front door.

Once outside, I slid my finger across the screen and answered the phone, praying that maybe no one in the pack would be listening in. I didn't want them all to get the wrong idea about who was calling me.

"Hello," I said, smiling into the phone.

"Hey, Bella!" Alice's always cheerful voice came over the phone.

I smiled. "Hi, Alice. How are you, Alice?"

"I'm good," she answered. "I was just calling because you disappeared about half an hour ago. I figured that meant you were there now."

"Yes, we're hear now. We got here a few hours ago," I confirmed. "The pack just showed up not too long ago."

"That's good," she said, acting interested for my sake. "How's Libby?"

"She's good. She already has a new friend her age."

"Oh, good," she said, and I could practically hear her grinning.

"Yeah, Sam and Emily have a daughter about her age," I told her. "They're already the best of friends."

"Well, that's nice."

"Yes, it is," I agreed.

"Well, it's good to hear that you two got there okay," she said. "Do you think you could get Libby's attention for a moment?"

"I think I could. Why?"

Alice laughed as I heard a another voice in the background. "Emmett wants to talk to her."

I smiled and jokingly acted hurt. "Oh, I see how it is. It's all Libby," I feigned sadness. "I don't even exist anymore do I?"

"You still exist, little sis," Emmett assured me, apparently having stolen the phone from Alice.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, sure."

"No, you do," Emmett insisted. "I swear."

"Uh-huh. If you say so."

"Haha."

I laughed. "Let me get Libby." I turned around and went back into the house, calling up the stairs, "Libby! Emmett's on the phone!"

In an instant, I could hear Libby jump of her stool, followed by her footsteps running across the floor.

"Emmett!" she exclaimed, practically running down the stairs, being smart enough to hold onto the railing.

She wasn't as bad as I was, but she had the occasional clumsy spill.

"Hi, uncle Emmett!" she smiled into the phone after practically ripping it from my hands.

"Can we talk?" I heard Jacob ask from behind me.

Taking a deep breath, I turned around and nodded. "Sure."

"Let's take a walk," he suggested, turning and walking out onto the front porch.

"Okay," I said, following him almost as if I was robotic. "I'll be back soon, Libby," I smiled at her.

She nodded and smiled back before returning to talk to Emmett.

**~AIFILAW~**

We walked in silence for a few minutes. A silence that freaked me out more than I already was. But, luckily, it didn't last too much longer. We were already more than halfway down the street before he spoke up, breaking the horrible silence.

"So, you've got a daughter?" he asked, starting off exactly where we left off.

I nodded my head. "Yes, I do."

"You're not with Cullen anymore?"

I shook my head no. "I'm not," I answered. "Haven't been in about four years."

"What about Libby's dad?"

I froze momentarily, before quickly getting my bearings together. "No, he's not important," I said quickly.

I'm sure he could smell or feel or whatever the fear that rushed through me. But, he didn't say anything. And, for that I was grateful. I really didn't want to get into _that_ just yet. I would have to come clean about _that _sooner or later. But, I was choosing the latter for this one.

"You still didn't come back," he said, almost too quietly for my human ears to hear.

I sighed and looked down at the pavement passing under me as we walked farther down the street. "I had my reasons," I replied glumly.

"I'm sure you did," he muttered.

His next questions damn near made me drop to the ground.

"What did Libby mean by what she said?"

I didn't have to be a genius to know what he was talking about. Oh, the extremely dreaded question. I had hoped he'd forgotten. But, of course, why would he? It's always the most shocking things people remember the best. I mean, I would think. And, right now isn't really proving me any different.

"Exactly what it sounded like," I admitted, finding no excuse to lie to him.

Jacob stopped walking abruptly, and turned to me. He grabbed my shoulders, not too tightly, but in a tight enough grip that I wouldn't be able to get out of even if I wanted to.

"What I'm about to ask you is probably the most important question I'll ask you for now, but I want you to tell me straight up if I'm right or not," he told me, looking me dead in my eyes.

I nodded. "Okay."

"Did I have anything to do with the downfall of your marriage?" he asked, holding nothing back.

I took a deep breath, before nodding and answering straight up like he wanted me to, "Everything."

That one word was and meant exactly that..._everything._

**~AIFILAW~**

The rest of the walk was walked in complete silence. Except this time, I actually was happy about it instead of freaked out. I hadn't even been back for more than a few hours and I had already pretty much confessed seventy five percent of my secrets to Jacob. Well, it was the right thing to do since that seventy five percent of my secrets all had _everything _to do with Jacob.

It wasn't until we were walking up the walkway of the house that Jacob spoke again.

"There's something that I need to tell you before we go in," Jacob said, stopping in the middle of the walkway and turning to face me.

"What is it?" I asked, afraid of what he had to tell me, judging by the look on his face.

Before Jacob could answer, the front door opened and I heard an unfamiliar girl's voice.

"Jacob, where have you been?" she asked making her way down the porch steps. "Sorry, I missed dinner," she apologized, walking up next to him.

I'd have to be blind not to have seen her wrap her arm around his waist.

What in freaking hell was this?

"Who's this?" I asked, looking at Jacob, feeling a not so good feeling abruptly come to the surface in the pit of my stomach.

When Jacob didn't answer, I turned to the girl herself.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"I'm Jenna," she answered with a smile. "Jake's fiancée."

With that one word, everything went black.

* * *

Another one of my infamous cliffies! I bet nobody saw that one coming. What are your thoughts? Review, please and thank you!

Next chapter; Bella and Libby go to Emily's so Libby and Alana can play. Bella and Emily talk and some things about what kept Bella away are hinted upon.


	5. Avoiding the Past

_****__Thanks for all the revie__****__ws, favorites, and follows everyone!_

_**This chapter is shorter than the other chapters, but there are still some important things revealed...sorta. I just wanted to give you all something since I probably won't be posting again for a few days or so. I'm positive that you'll all enjoy it even despite the word count.**_

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing related to Twilight. I only own the plot and the OC's that pop up in the story!_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"I'm too late! I'm too late! I'm too late!" I cried out as I woke up panting for breath.

I was drenched in sweat from head to toe as I sat up quickly. I instantly felt something on my legs and had a minor freak out moment as I started kicking. But, upon looking down, I noticed that they were just the sheets from my bed. I sighed and calmed down immensely.

The first thing I did was look around to see where I was. It was a habit of mine over the past few years. I always had to check to see where I was when I woke up. 'Cause I could never be too sure of much these days. I wasn't as trusting of anyone or anything like I once was. I was much more alert about everything than before.

Looking around, one of the first things that I noticed was that it was daylight out. Which was weird and confusing because I was so sure that one of the last things I remembered before passing out was that it had gotten dark outside not too long before everything that happened, happened.

I wondered how long I had actually been asleep?

"Afternoon mommy!" Libby smiled, skipping into the room, moments later.

My eyes widened.

Say what?

Exactly how long had I been out of it?

"Afternoon?"

Libby nodded her head as she climbed onto the bed and started jumping up and down.

"I've been out since yesterday evening?" I said quietly to no one in particular.

"Yeah, you fainted," Libby answered, jumping a little higher than before. "And, you sleep until now."

"Careful," I told her. "You're gonna get hurt."

Libby shook her head and giggled. "No, I won't mommy."

I shook my head and laughed slightly, swinging my legs over the side of my bed and standing up. "Let's not test that theory, okay?" I smiled, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her off the bed.

She squealed and started flailing to get out of my grip. "But, mommy!" she protested, kicking her legs out.

On one particular kick, the front of her thigh connected with my stomach and I gasped.

Immediately, Libby froze and her eyes widened. "I sorry mommy," she apologized right away.

I put her down on the floor and stepped back just slightly, smiling at her. "It's fine, baby," I assured her.

"You sure?" she asked, leaning forward and carefully wrapping her arms around me.

"I'm sure," I answered, hugging her back.

"Okay," she smiled up at me, pulling away. "Can we go see Emily and Alana today?" she asked, falling down onto her butt on the bed, and climbing off.

I really didn't want to say no. But, I didn't know if I could handle it. What if _**he** _was there? What if _**she** _was there? What if _**they** _were there together? I don't know if I could possibly take it. I mean, I didn't take it so well yesterday evening. So, why would now be any different?

"Please, mommy," she pleaded, looking up at me with that puppy dog face.

Oh, darn. How could I say no to that? I'll just have to suck it up and deal with whatever happens.

I sighed and nodded my head, "Alright. Let me get changed and I'll call Emily and see if we can come over."

Libby immediately began jumping up and down in a circle. "Yay! Yay!"

I laughed.

"Alright, hurry mommy. Dressed! Dressed!" she urged, coming up behind me and pushing me over to the dresser.

"Okay! Okay!"

**~AIFILAW~**

An hour later, Libby and I were pulling up to Sam and Emily's.

When I called to see if Libby and I could come over, Emily was ecstatic and wasted no time saying yes. Apparently, Alana had been adamant all night and morning on getting Emily to call me so that she could play with Libby again. It was pretty funny because just before I called her, Emily was actually planning to call me. I guess I beat her to it.

I was so relieved when I looked around and didn't see any of the pack around. Maybe that meant that it was just the girls, Emily, and I here for now. I hoped and prayed like crazy that that was the case. 'Cause I most definitely wasn't up for dealing with the whole Jacob being engaged issue just yet.

Before I had even stopped the car completely, Libby had unbuckled herself and thrown the door open. It seemed that in her haste to see Alana again, all the safety precautions we had gone through flew right out of her mind. I was just relieved that she managed to jump far enough out that she didn't get hurt.

"Liberty Josephine!" I scolded when I got out of the car, closing the door. "What have I told you about waiting until the car stops completely?"

She stopped running towards the house and slowly turned to me with a guilty look on her face. "Sorry, mommy," she apologized quietly. "I just so 'cited to see Alana!"

I sighed and rounded the front of the car. "I understand that," I told her. "But, safety first," I reminded her. "After all, you're my only baby, and it would really hurt me if you got hurt."

"I know. I sorry," she repeated.

"I accept your apology," I said, kneeling down and hugging her. "Just be more careful from now on. And, listen to the rules mommy gives you...no matter how excited you may be."

She nodded her head and kissed my cheek.

"I love you," I smiled at her.

"Love you, too," she smiled back.

"Libby!" I heard Alana call from the front porch.

In an instant, Libby turned around with a wide smile on her face. "Alana!"

What happened next had to be one of the cutest things I had ever seen. The two of them ran towards each other and engulfed one another in by far the most adorable hug ever.

"Aw!" both Emily and I cooed at the sight in front of us.

I walked around them and up the steps to stand next to Emily.

"Can we play out here?" Alana asked, smiling up at Emily.

"As long as you two stay in front of the house where we can see you," she answered, smiling back.

"Okay!"

"Would you like something to drink? Coffee? Tea? Water?" Emily asked as we turned and walked into the house.

"Coffee would be good," I smiled at her offer. "I didn't have much time to wake up," I laughed, referring to Libby's over zealous self earlier before we came here.

"Milk? Sugar?" Emily asked as she went into the kitchen to fix our cups of coffee.

"Both, please," I answered, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Beautiful name," she said after a couple moments of silence.

"Hmm?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I heard you outside," she answered, looking over her shoulder at me. "Liberty Josephine?"

I smiled and nodded. "Oh, right."

"It's really pretty," she complimented.

"Thank you."

"Any reason why you named her that?" she asked, curiously.

"Well, as corny as it may sound, Josephine came from me watching too much Titanic while I was pregnant," I laughed as I admitted it for the first time out loud to anyone.

"That's cute."

"And, why Liberty?" she asked, bringing the cups of coffee over and putting them on the table, sitting down across from me.

"Because of the Statue of Liberty," I answered simply.

Emily looked at me curiously. "What do you mean?"

I picked up my coffee cup and took a sip of it. "Well, this may sound corny, too..." I trailed off before saying screw it.

Emily wouldn't judge me for the reasoning. Besides, the reason I named Libby, Liberty was a really good reason.

"The Statue of Liberty is the icon of freedom for the US," I started my explanation. "In a way, Libby was my freedom," I continued, trying to keep from getting slightly teary eyed as I told, as Libby calls it, "The Story of How Libby Got Her Name." "If it wasn't for me getting pregnant with her I would've never realized just how much I loved being human and wanted to stay human."

Emily smiled genuinely. "That's so sweet."

"Yeah, I owe her my life and my next life, too," I agreed. "Also, the hospital room I was in when I had Libby had the most spectacular view of the Statue of Liberty," I told her. "Everything just pointed to Liberty being the perfect name for her."

"I know I already said it, but that is truly sweet," she smiled.

"Thank you."

We sat in silence, drinking our coffees, and watching the girls out the door as they played.

After a while, Emily broke the silence.

And, my fear was back thanks to her next question. Not that I blame her or anything because how was she suppose to know?

"So, what about Libby's father? Is he around?"

I froze immediately, and didn't turn around to look at Emily as I answered, honestly, "I don't want to talk about it."

This was an extremely touchy subject for me.

"Anything, but him. Please," I was practically pleading.

"Okay," Emily said after a moment. "Sorry," she apologized.

I shook my head and turned to flash her a brief smile. "No worries," I assured her.

Then, we both went back to being quiet and watching the girls play in front of the house.

* * *

So, that wasn't too much, but it was just enough to make you wonder some things, am I right?

What are your thoughts? Review, please and thank you!

Next chapter; Bella sees Jacob for the first time since she found out that he's engaged. How exactly will Jacob explain his engagement? Is Bella really too late?


	6. Coming Clean

_**Thanks again for all the revie**__**ws, favorites, and follows everyone!**_

_**Just a heads up, in order to make it work in this story I've changed a thing or two about the whole imprinting situation. So, if the imprinting facts aren't that factual, then that's why.**_

_**Also, I really am starting to think that I'm obsessed with the beach or something because there is always at least one or two scenes in every one of my stories that involved Jacob and Bella taking a walk on the beach.**_

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Twilight. I only own the plot and the OC's that pop up in the story!_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

A few hours went by, uneventful except for a few tumbles and minor needs for the first aid kit on Alana and Libby's parts. Kids will be kids, after all, right? It wasn't uncommon for playing around outside to end up with bumps and bruises. As long as it wasn't anything major, it was fine.

Emily didn't bring up the "Libby's father" subject again, for which I was grateful. I knew by the way I was acting whenever the subject of _**him **_was brought up that sooner or later someone would end up confronting me about it. But, I'd be ready for it, then. It's just that now...I guess the truth is that I'm still just not ready to go there yet. I would rather not think or talk about **_him_** until I had no other choice but to.

After a few hours of nothing, things took a turn for the more nervous and anxious. Emily and I had relocated to the front porch and were sitting on the top step watching the girls play. After the second tumble and need for the first aid kit we decided to just go outside and be right there if we were needed again.

I was the first one to hear them coming, followed by the girls, and then Emily. I didn't see them yet, but I could hear them and that was enough to make my heart start pounding and my nerves were skyrocketing. I listened, trying to pinpoint just who all was there, mostly I wanted to know if _**he **_was there. The closer they got the better I could hear. And, just before they came into view, I heard the sound of_** his**_ laughter.

This time I was frozen, looking in the direction of where they were coming from. The moment they came into view, as if it was Déjà vu, our eyes met instantly, and he was all I could see. No one else mattered. It was just me and him. And, that was all that really did matter. I was so out of it that I didn't even notice that everyone went inside to leave us alone until he spoke, breaking the connection between us.

I shook my head and brought myself back to reality. I once again looked at him, but this time it wasn't the consuming stare that it was moments before. It felt normal, instead of time freezing, this time.

"We need to talk," he said simply.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Take a walk with me," he suggested.

I nodded again, not sure what I should say.

Almost as if being controlled by puppet strings, I stood up.

My bones felt like jelly for whatever reason, and I almost fell forward, but he caught me quickly.

"You okay?" he asked, concern in his eyes and voice.

I nodded, and somehow found my voice, "Yeah."

Slowly, once I got my bearings back together, I started to walk forward.

"Where you going, mommy?" Libby asked, running outside.

I stopped, instantly, and pivoted around to face her. "I'm going to take a walk with Jake," I answered with a smile.

Libby suddenly pouted and crossed her arms.

"What's wrong with her?" Jacob asked, moving so that he was standing next to me.

I sighed. "We usually take a walk together everyday."

Jacob smiled at Libby. "You can come with."

In the blink of an eye, Libby was happy again.

"Yay!" she exclaimed, jumping off the porch, surprisingly not getting hurt, and running over to Jacob.

His height made it hard for her to actually hug him like she hugged me, so she just latched on to one of his legs and smiled up at him. "Thank you!"

He smiled back. "You're welcome."

Then, she let go and turned to smile at me.

I knew exactly what that smile was all about.

I shook my head, and sighed. "Haven't we been over this before?"

Libby nodded.

I raised an eyebrow. "And, didn't we agree that you're getting too old for that?"

Libby nodded again.

"Too old for what?" Jacob asked from beside me.

I looked over at him. "Piggy back rides," I laughed, then looked back down at Libby. "You're too young to be taking on lazy tendencies."

"How about I do one better?"

Libby and I both looked at Jacob questioningly to find him grinning.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked, knowing that look like the back of my hand.

I may have been gone for about five years, but I still remembered and knew Jacob just as much as I did back then.

Jacob just smirked and in the next instant Libby was squealing as Jacob picked her up and placed her on his shoulders.

"Ah!" she screamed. "I so high now!"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"This is fun!" Libby squealed. "Mommy," Libby said, looking down at me.

"Yeah?" I asked, tilting my head to look back at her.

"No fense..." she trailed off, and smiled innocently at me. "But you been replaced."

Of course, apparently, shoulder rides are a lot more fun than piggy back rides.

I looked at Jacob with a mock glare, and crossed my arms.

He just shrugged at me. "My bad."

I rolled my eyes. "It had to happen sometime," I sighed, feigning sadness, to which Libby giggled about.

Yeah, I definitely knew where I stood now.

"Four and a half years...not too bad."

**~AIFILAW~**

Not too long later, Jacob and I were sitting on our old drift log laughing as we watched Libby run around on the beach, giggling at the foot prints she was leaving behind in the wet sand. It was amusing how little it took to amuse her. But, I guess that's how it is with most kids, period, right?

"We should probably talk and clear everything up," Jacob said, causing me to turn away from Libby and look over at him.

I swallowed the lump in my throat that had just now formed and nodded. "Yes, we should.

Well, here we go. Surely, my heart would be completely broken by the time this conversation was over. I just hope that I'm strong enough to put up a good front until I'm behind closed doors again where I can freely let it all out without having to get pity from anyone.

**_"_**So, you're engaged?" I asked, quietly turning my head away and using my bare feet to play with the sand beneath them as a distraction from the actual conversation.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him nod his head. "Yes, sort of."

"Is she your...your..." I couldn't get it out, but I just had to know.

Thankfully, he knew exactly what I was trying to ask.

Jacob shook his head and answered without hesitation, "No."

I sighed a sigh of relief. "_Oh, thank you God!_" I thought to myself.

With that weight suddenly lifted off of my shoulders, I remembered his other answer from before. "Wait, you said sort of?"

Jacob nodded, and confirmed, "I did."

"How?" I asked, turning my head to look at him again. "What is sort of suppose to mean?"

"Well..." he started to answer, but trailed off instead.

"Well, what?" I urged.

God, Jacob! Stop being so puzzle like. I'm losing it here.

I almost told him that, too, but he spoke again before I could.

"I don't know if..." he trailed off again.

Definitely about to lose it!

"No, never mind," he shook his head.

Wait, what? Was he not going to tell me now? Oh, hell, no! He better freaking tell me!

"I'll tell you, anyways," he said, making me jump for joy inside. "It's not a very big secret."

"What are you..." I started, but Jacob cut me off.

"When a wolf doesn't imprint by a certain age...20...The Council decides to make it their own business to pick out the perfect girl for said wolf," he explained.

Well, that definitely changed things. Or did it?

"And, you didn't imprint before now?" I more so commented than asked, since I already knew that he hadn't.

He shook his head no.

"How long have you been together?" I asked simply, knowing he'd know exactly what I was talking about.

I mean, it's not rocket science.

"Almost a year."

"Do you love her?" I dared to ask.

"No," he answered immediately. "I'll never love anyone like I love you," he admitted making me gasp. "And, neither will my wolf," he added, making me gasp again.

Alright, this shouldn't be a shock to me. Five years ago, Jacob was adamant about the same thing. He assured me over and over again that I was it for him. But, then...why was he with Jenna still if that was the case? And, it's not because of The Council. he had proved time and time again that he didn't really take them too seriously.

"Why are you engaged to Jenna, then?" I asked. "I mean, if you and your wolf don't love her."

"Honestly?"

"Honestly," I said, nodding my head.

He sighed, looked away, and confessed, "To trick everyone into thinking that I actually moved on from you."

All of a sudden, I don't really know why, but I felt slightly angry and hurt for Jenna. "Wait," I said, trying to wrap my head around everything. "So, you're using her, then?"

"Actually, we're using each other really," he told me, confusing me even more than I already was.

Talk about mind fucked.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"We're knowingly using each other."

I still wasn't getting it.

"What do you mean?" I asked, wanting to get rid of my confusion.

"Well, we're both in a situation where we are...in love someone who not everyone agrees with," he explained.

As more of a knowing comment than a question, I whispered, "Me?"

"I never stopped," he whispered back, looking at me.

"Me neither," I admitted, looking at him as well.

We stared at each other in silence for what felt like an eternity.

"So, what about Jenna?" I asked, turning away a few minutes later, breaking the moment between us.

"I won't get into detail because it's not my business to tell, but she loves another guy who her parents don't approve of."

"That's awful."

Jacob nodded in agreement. "Yeah, so when we were "chosen" for each other, we agreed to play pretend around everyone else, while only we knew the truth."

I was extremely relieved to know that Jenna wasn't going to be someone who would get between Jacob and I. I just couldn't handle anyone getting in between us ever again.

"Do any of the pack know?" I asked, curiously.

"No, they don't. Only me, Jenna, and now you."

"And, it'll stay that way," I assured him. "I won't say a word."

Jacob smiled. "I know you won't."

In the next moment, I felt something cold and slimy hit my arm. I looked down and found wet sand on me. When I looked up, I came face to face with an guilty looking Libby.

"Oops," she said, backing away slowly.

"Oh, it's on," I grinned at her.

"Ah!" she squealed as I quickly got up. "Save me, Jake!" she exclaimed, running behind him, using him as a shield.

He laughed. "I don't know..."

Libby walked around and pouted at him with that puppy dog look that nobody can ever say no to.

Jacob looked from me to Libby and then grinned at Libby. "Better yet, how about we team up and go after your mom?"

"Yay!"

"Seriously?!" I guffawed. "You're really going to team up on me? How unfair!"

Jacob shrugged and stood up. "Life's not fair," he said looking down at Libby. "Right?"

Libby nodded and agreed. "Right."

"This is just great," I laughed.

For the next hour or two we were in the midst of a wet sand fight.

All the ending mess was worth it all because it was as if with the assistance of Libby, Jacob and I were getting back to how it used to be between us. It almost felt as if none of the past five years had ever happened. It was like we were back to being our old selves again.

It was nice.

* * *

So, did anyone see that one coming. What are your thoughts? Does it make sense? Is it predictable...well, I think I already know that answer. :)

Review, please and thank you!

Next chapter; Bella's out running some errands in Port Angeles and runs into Jenna. Also, Bella gets a phone call from Alice that complicates things a bit and leaves Bella in a tough place.


	7. When It Comes To Love Nothings Ever Easy

_**I'm so happy that many of you are interested in the story! Thanks, as always, for your support! It means more than you'll ever know!**_

_**Get ready for some more surprises!**_

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Twilight. I only own the plot and the OC's that pop up in the story!_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The next morning, I dropped Libby off at Sam and Emily's to play with Alana while I ran some errands in Port Angeles. It was just so much easier running errands without having to watch a four year old who was intent on touching and wanting to buy any and everything at the store. And, then, having them throw a temper tantrum when you have no choice but to say no one too many times.

By time I finished running all of my errands, it was about one in the afternoon. I decided that before heading back to Forks, I'd get something to eat at the diner nearby. What I didn't decide on and wasn't expecting, however, was to resort back to my clumsy teenage Bella self, momentarily, and accidentally bump into someone as I was walking down the sidewalk to the diner.

"Oops. I'm so sorry," I apologized quickly.

"No problem," the person replied.

Wait a second. I kind of recognize that voice.

Slowly, I looked up and came face to face with none other than Jenna.

"What are the chances?" I asked with a small laugh.

Jenna smiled the moment she realized it was me. "Oh, Bella, hi," she said. "How are you?"

I smiled back. "I'm good."

"Your head okay?" she asked.

I was confused by her question. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, sorry. I should elaborate," she laughed. "I mean, last time I saw you, you fainted and hit your head on the ground."

Interesting fact. I didn't have a headache or anything when I woke up the next day. Obviously, I didn't hit my head that hard, then.

"No, I'm fine. I didn't even know I hit my head," I told her, honestly. "I guess I have a hard head," I joked.

"Don't we all?" Jenna laughed back.

An awkward moment of silence passed between us.

Tired of the awkward silence, I broke it without thinking about what I would say first. "So, Jacob told me about you and him yesterday."

Jenna raised an eyebrow. "How much?" she asked curiously, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Umm...just the low down," I answered, wrapping my arms around my waist in a nervous manner. "Just enough for me to understand. But, he didn't go into details or anything like that," I assured her. "He said it's not his business to tell the full story."

Jenna sighed and smiled."Yeah, he's respectful like that."

I nodded my head in agreement. "Yeah, he is."

"Have you eaten lunch yet?" Jenna asked me.

"No, I was just going to go eat now."

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"No, of course, not," I said cheerfully. "Just let me call Emily and let her know that I'll be by to pick Libby up later."

"Okay."

"I'm sure Libby will be happy about that," I said, just for the sake of speaking because I wasn't the biggest on silence unless I was alone.

It's just a weird pet peeve of mine.

"Yeah, she and Alana seem really close already."

I laughed. "You can say that again."

**~AIFILAW~**

Ten minutes later, Jenna and I were waiting for our food.

"So, you said Jacob told you about me and him yesterday?" Jenna asked after looking around to make sure no one was within earshot of us.

I nodded and sipped on drink. "Yeah, he did."

"What exactly did he tell you?" she asked curiously.

So, we were going to take the personal route, then. I'm not exactly sure how I feel about this. But, I might as well. After all, it did have to do with her. Also, who knows, maybe she'll tell me more. Not that I'm nosy like that. But, if she wants to tell me more, then that's her decision. I'm not gonna just ask her to tell me more. I'll let her control the conversation.

I took another sip of my drink to sooth my dry throat and then answered her question. "Well, all he said was that you love another guy who your parents disapprove of. And, that you two agreed to play pretend around everyone else."

Jenna sighed and looked down at the table. "So, he didn't tell you who the guy is?" she asked, looking up slowly.

I shook my head no.

"You know him," she said, causing me some confusion.

I know him? What guys other than the pack do I know? None, really. So, then, that would mean...Oh my god! It's one of the guys in the pack.

My eyes widened and leaned closer to her over the table. "It's one of the pack?"

She nodded.

Wow! I did not see that one coming. Not ever. Oh my god!

Who was it? Now I really wanted to know. But, I told myself I wouldn't ask her to tell me more. She'd have to decide if she wanted to tell me or not.

"Oh, wow," was all I could say to her.

Oh, how badly, I wanted to know who it was?

But, I wouldn't ask her. It's not my place to ask her. Please, tell me, Jenna! Please!

As if there was some weird telepathy going on between us, she answered my pleading and told me.

"It's Quil."

Holy mother of God! Seriously? But, he imprinted on... How could Jenna love him? Or him love her? Doesn't imprinting keep that from happening.

"But, I thought he was im..."

Jenna cut me off. "Was being the keyword."

Was? Okay, now I was definitely confused.

"How..." I trailed off not knowing what to really ask.

"The imprint was broken about two years ago," she informed me.

So, imprints can be broken, then?

Uh-oh...Leah. I could only imagine what happened when everyone found out that imprints can in fact be broken. Quite frankly, though, I was afraid to. Now she definitely had a reason to be bitter. Even though, that first evening back she looked even more...broken. Oh, god! It all made sense now. Poor Leah.

When I didn't say anything, Jenna continued. "It took about three years, and it was difficult, but it happened," she told me. "Apparently, in order to break an imprint the wolf and man has to want it badly enough and if they can manage to fall in love with someone on their own, then it can break an imprint," she explained. "Long story short, it's pretty much, true love conquers all."

That made sense.

"So, you and Quil?"

Jenna smiled. "Yes, me and Quil."

Aw, she looked so smitten.

"Why don't your parents approve of you two if it's true love?" I asked curiously.

"It's not just my parents," she answered sadly.

"Who else then?"

"The council," she said quietly.

Bleh. I was beginning to hate The Council more and more and I didn't even know them personally.

"Apparently, they have to have control over everything within the tribe and if something happens that they can't control, then it just isn't aloud."

Assholes.

"So, that's why they disapprove of you and Quil and paired you with Jacob?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

She shook her head yes. "Yep, and my parents are such kiss asses that they'll do, say, and agree to anything as long as everyone likes them."

"What jackasses," I said out loud, not caring whether anyone heard or not. "The Council and your parents," I added before I could stop myself. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"No worries." Jenna laughed. "I know, it's sad to say, but I agree."

I reached across the table and placed a hand on hers. "I really am sorry."

Jenna looked up and smiled at me. "Thank you."

"I mean, who died and made them God?"

Jenna shrugged. "Their souls."

I sighed. "Sounds very likely."

How could they ever think in a million years that they could chose who ends up with who? It's none of their damn business!

"So, I guess it's gonna be the same for Jacob and I when it comes to The Council," I said, sighing.

"More than likely," Jenna replied. "But, you and Jacob will make it."

"Oh, we definitely will," I agreed with her. "I'll be damned if I let someone or a whole group of people come between me and Jacob ever again," I said confidently. "I was a naive teenager the first time around, but I've grown up since then. And, this time, I won't let the second best thing to ever happen to me go ever again."

"That's the spirit, Bella!" Jenna exclaimed.

"I'd like to see them try to keep Jacob and I away from each other."

"The Council won't know what hit them," Jenna laughed.

"Not at all," I grinned. "Oh, and by time I've had my say, you and Quil will be able to be together, out in the open, as well," I assured her. "Because, quite frankly, who the hell cares what The Council think? They can take their control issues and shove them where the sun don't shine."

"Oh gosh!" Jenna laughed.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's the truth."

"Oh, trust me you, I definitely believe you. It's about damn time someone came along and put The Council in their place."

"Rest assure, that'll be me," I said, making mental note to do just that the first chance I got.

**~AIFILAW~**

Later that day, around four or so, I arrived at Sam and Emily's to pick up Libby.

I had just stepped onto the first porch step when my phone rang. Taking it out, I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Alice. We had agreed to keep the calls to a minimum for a while just in case, so I had a feeling that this was a very important call.

Looking around to make sure that no one was around, I answered the call.

"Hey, Alice!"

Not her cheerful self, Alice replied in monotone, "Hi, Bella."

Alright, now that definitely wasn't normal.

"Alice," I said cautiously. "Is everything okay?"

"Bella, you might want to sit down," she said, and I could clearly hear the panic in her voice.

Okay, this is very weird. Alice is never this panicked.

I did what she said, though, and sat down on the top porch step. "Alright, I'm sitting," I told her.

Alice was silent on the other end of the line.

I was very confused and concerned at this point. "Alice, what is it? What's wrong?"

Alice took a deep, not needed, breath and answered quietly, but loud enough for me to hear, "It's Shane."

Just like that, as quickly as it had been put back together, my world crumbled beneath me.

* * *

So, there you have it! I know, a sort of cliffy. But, please don't hate me. Things are heating up even more now!

Did anyone see the Jenna/other wolf pairing coming?

Review, please and thank you!

Next chapter; Someone overheard Bella talking to Alice. Who was it? And, what will Bella say and/or do when confronted with the million dollar question..."Who is Shane?"


	8. Explaining the Past

_**As always, thanks for your support everyone. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. It's a bit short, but there's quite a bit to take in, so that's why it's the length that it is.**_

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Twilight. I only own the plot and the OC's that pop up in the story!_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

By time I hung up the phone after talking to Alice, my good mood was gone. In its place was sorrow, fear, and hate. But, most of all anger. The moment things start to get better that jackass finds his way back into my life. What the hell did I have to do to get rid of him for good? 'Cause this was getting to be way too much. I honestly wasn't sure how much more of this I could handle before I lost it completely.

The sound of footsteps on the porch brought me back to reality.

I turned my head just in time to see Emily sit down next to me.

I couldn't help but wonder if maybe she had heard parts of my call with Alice.

The question she asked next gave me my answer.

"Who's Shane, Bella?" she asked, giving me a curious look.

I sighed and looked away.

I knew I'd have to speak of him sooner or later. I had just thought and hoped that it would be later. But, I wasn't that lucky, now was I?

"He's Libby's father," I told her quietly.

It was too late now not to tell her that much, at least.

I could hear the concern in her tone as she asked me, "What's going on Bella?"

Darn. Well, I might as well tell her mostly everything. At least, this way I could get some of it off my chest. Alright, I'll tell her. The sugar coated version, of course. But, none the less, I'll tell her. After all, there was no way to run and hide now. I mean, I could, but how would that make me look right about now?

"Well, Stefan called Alice..." I started, forgetting momentarily that she didn't know who Stefan was.

Emily interrupted me to ask, "Who's Stefan?"

"Oh, right," I said.

Duh!

"Stefan is Shane's older brother," I told her. "Stefan and Shane aren't exactly that close, so he's pretty much been the secret messenger from that side."

"That side?"

I shook my head. "Shane's side," I said. Then, corrected and added, "The evil side."

"Bella, would you be willing to tell me what exactly is going on instead of speaking in code?" she asked after a moment of silence.

Alright, truth time, I guess.

"I'll have to tell everyone sooner or later, I might as well get it out now," I sighed. "The sugar coated version, anyways."

"Okay."

"Where are the girls?" I asked, turning to look at her.

"They're taking a nap."

"Alright, we have time, then. I'll tell you."

Emily listened the entire time I was telling her everything without saying anything at all.

I told her briefly, without going into too many details, everything.

"It all started when Edward and I had a fight one night. After the fight, I went for a walk to clear my mind, which ended up with me at a party that was on campus. I had too much to drink, woke up the next day, and realized what I had done. After that, I went home and hated myself for a while for being so careless.

Then, a month or so later, I found out that I was pregnant. Not wanting to be one of those mothers that doesn't tell the father about the baby, I tracked Shane down and told him. I gave him the choice of walking away or staying and helping. To my surprise, he chose to stay and help me out.

We became friends and everything was good for a while. That is until the day that I found out his secret. Along with finding out his secret, I unleashed the real Shane. At least, that's what Stefan told me. But, as the days went by, I realized that Stefan was right. The Shane I had come to know was way different than the apparent real Shane.

The day I found out the secret, was the day that he wanted to go with me to one of my check ups. He asked me to go and pick him up from his apartment so that we could go together. I didn't think anything of it since he had shown no signs of being crazy or anything. So, I said okay, and went to pick him up.

But, when I arrived at his apartment, which was the first time ever, I was shocked to find some recently empty pill bottles on the floor and tables. When I asked him about the empty bottles, well, it didn't go so well. Quicker than I could blink, he just lost it. Apparently, I asked a question that shouldn't have been asked. But, I wasn't going to deal with him any longer unless I knew what the pill bottles were for and all that. I mean, I didn't want him around me if he was a pill popper or something like that.

Come to find out...he's a bipolar nutcase who ran out of his meds and decided he didn't want to refill and take them anymore like he was supposed to because it was too much of a hassle for him," I sighed and shook my head.

"It's like, it's just my luck to attract guys like that. I must have a "Welcome: Crazies Only" sign on my forehead or something," I paused and corrected myself. "Well, with the exception of Jake," I paused again. "So, basically I told Shane that I wanted him nowhere near me or the baby if he wasn't on his meds, and then I left."

"Oh my goodness," Emily replied in shock as I finished my explanation.

"Yeah, and, he didn't like that very much. He made that very clear on numerous occasions."

"So, you've been running all these years from him or something, I take it," she guessed.

I nodded. "Yeah, I have," I confessed.

"After I cut ties with Shane completely because he still refused to get back on the meds, he started stalking me. But, of course, he put on the "I'm not crazy" act whenever I'd talk to someone about his stalking ways, so I got no help from them. I guess, that's what I get for becoming involved with someone in such a tight-knit community. They'd all just turn their heads and look the other way.

I had no choice but to deal with it. However, something happened on the day that I gave birth to Libby. Shane made it perfectly clear that night that he was dead set on taking Libby away from me because he wants to hurt me like "I hurt him" and he knows that through her is the easiest way to do just that.

The second I got the chance to leave, I ran. I stayed under the radar with the help of the Cullen's for a few years. They all gave me money on the down low whenever I needed it and kept in touch with Stefan to keep tabs on Shane. He was relentless in somehow finding me, so I could only keep running."

"That's awful, Bella."

"It's just my luck," I said quietly.

"What happened to make it possible for you to come back now?" Emily asked me.

"Shane got into a bar fight and almost killed a guy, so he got locked up," I answered.

Emily's eyes widened. "Whoa."

"Yep, that just goes to show how screwed up in the head he is."

"So, why is he a problem again now, from what it sounded like."

"The charges were miraculously dropped," I answered, scoffing in disgust. "I guess when you have as much money as Shane's family does, you can easily make your problems go away."

Emily shook her head in disgust as well. "That's just so wrong."

"It is," I agreed. "So, now he's after me again."

"Gosh, Bella," she sighed, throwing an arm around my shoulders and pulling me to her. "I'm so sorry that you have to go through all this."

I smiled. "Thanks, Emily."

"You know we have to tell your dad. Or Jacob," she said after a few minutes of silence. "Or someone."

I quickly pulled back and out of her grip, eyes wide.

"Please, Emily," I practically begged her. "You can not say a word about this to anyone."

"Bella..." she started to protest.

I cut her off, "No, please, Emily! I will tell everyone soon enough, but just..." I trailed off for a moment. "...not yet."

Emily gave me a sad, concerned look. "I'll give you a couple days," she said. "A week at the most," she paused. "But, this is not a good situation," she told me as if I didn't already know. "I will tell someone if you haven't already when the week is over."

I frowned, but then after thinking it through for a short time realized that Emily was just looking out for me. "Alright, fair enough," I sighed.

Emily placed a hand on top of mind, which was on my knee.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt," Emily told me, genuinely. "Or worse...Libby."

And, I couldn't agree more.

* * *

Review, please and thank you!

Next chapter; More Jacob and Bella. Oh, and Libby!


End file.
